Nightmare Foxy
Nightmare Foxy (pol. Koszmarny Foxy) to przeciwnik w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Wygląd Koszmarny Foxy to animatronik-lis-pirat o smukłej sylwetce, czerwonym kostiumie oraz żółtych oczach. Swym kształtem przypomina innego animatronika z FNaF2 - Starego Foxy'ego. Szczególnie podobne, jak nie identyczne mają uszy, hak, nogi i nawet w podobnych odcieniach barw. To co go od niego odróżnia jest posiadanie pięć placów, podobnie jak inne koszmarne animatroniki i Springtrap oraz brak opaski na oko, chociaż wzdłuż głowy, kończąc na prawym oku, rozciąga się rana, która trochę przypomina uchwyt opaski . Jak w przypadku innych Koszmarnych animatroników, jego charakterystyczną cechą są dwie pary szczęk (Nie licząc Koszmarnej Chici) oraz liczne dziury w kostiumie, przez które widać czasami poszczególne elementy endoszkieletu. Główną dziurą jest ta, która jest zlokalizowana przy gardle i na brzuchu, która przypomina tą na klatce piersiowej Bonnie'go, tylko inne położenie i brak możliwości zobaczenia endoszkieletu. Zachowanie Koszmarny Foxy prawdopodobnie jest koszmarem dziecka, ale nie jest to potwierdzone. Tak czy inaczej, jego jedynym celem jest dostanie się do głównego protagonisty (bohatera) i zabicie go. Czasami może się pojawić od nocy 2 w Prawym Przedpokoju i by się przednim obronić, należy zaświecić na niego latarką, wtedy Koszmarny Foxy zejdzie z pola wiedzenia gracza. Jednak rzadko tak się dzieje, znacznie częściej pojawia się w Szafie . Może się tam pojawić dopiero od nocy 3. Tak samo jak w pierwszej części gry, Foxy przechodzi z fazy do fazy, by w końcu dopuścić się ataku na gracza. Plik:FNAF4SCREAM1.ogg #W szafie znajduje się pluszak zwykłego Foxy'ego. #Widać nogi i hak Koszmarnego Foxy'ego. #Z szafy wyłania się jego głowa. #Zaczyna kłapać szczęką i wyda dźwięk Jumpscare, jednak nie jest to groźne. #Foxy przystępuje do Jumpscare. By uniknąć Jumpscare, Koszmarny Foxy musi zaczął cofać się w fazach. Aby do tego doszło, należy zamknąć szafe . Mniej więcej 5 sekund od zamknięcia w szafie zajmuje cofnięcie się o jedną fazę. Jest też "faza 0", podczas której w szafie w ogóle nie ma Foxy'ego. Jest w tej fazie naturalnie w nocy 2 i 1 oraz czasami może przejść do niej podczas cofania form. Jeśli taka ów się zdarzy w nocy 3 i późniejszych, po niej nastąpi faza 1. Jumpscare thumb|Nightmare Foxy Jumpscare Jumpscare Koszmarnego Foxy'ego nawiązuje w pewien sposób do jumpscare Foxy'ego z FNaF2. Koszmarny Foxy wybiega ze szafy w ułamek chwili i krzyczy w twarz gracza. Jego kończyny, czyli: Tułowie, ręce i głowa trzęsą się w nienaturalny sposób. Tak jak inne Koszmarne animatroniki, podczas Jumpscare wydaje specyficzny dźwięk. Plik:FNAF4SCREAM1.ogg Ciekawostki * On, Koszmarny Freddy, Koszmar i Koszmarny FredBear są jedynym animatronikami, które nie czają się w mroku, przy drzwiach w Przedpokoju. * Na szóstym teaserze i w menu głównym ma język, a w grze już nie. * w zakładce "EXTRA" w "Making Foxy" Scott pokazał jak tworzył model głowy Koszmarnego Foxy'ego. Podobnie jak w przypadku Koszmarnego FredBear'a. * Należy do trzech animatroników, które mają więcej niż jedną lokacje startową. Inne to Koszmar i Koszmarny FredBear. * We FNaF4 jest jedynym animatronikiem, który może wydać dźwięk Jumpscare w innej sytuacji niż Jumpscare. * Możliwe, że jest Koszmarnym Pluszowym Foxy'm, a nie Koszmarnym Foxy'm. Dowodem, który na to wskazuje jest to, że w fazie 1 jest pluszowym Foxy'm. ** Jest taka możliwość, jak pokazuje nam istnienie Plushtrap'a, mimo iż nie jest on koszmarnym animatronikiem. * Faza 1 tylko udowadania to, że jest postacią wymyśloną w koszmarze dziecka. ** Przemawia, też za tym fakt, że we swoim imenu ma nazwe "Koszmarny". Galeria Koszmarny Foxy 1.jpg|Koszmarny Foxy w fazie 1 Koszmarny Foxy 2.jpg|Koszmarny Foxy w fazie 2 Foksi w szafce.png|Koszmarny Foxy w fazie 3 Nightmarefoxy_bite.gif|Foxy w fazie 4 (animacja) Koszmarny Foxy głowa.png|Głowa Koszmarnego Foxy'ego